


Me? Afraid? Never.

by JamsAndApples



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (totally hate rollarcoasters), But it's totally a thing, Confused Steve cameo, M/M, Much fun I know, Not together YET, Overexcited Tony, Rollercoasters, Scared Loki, Thor's kind of scared too, teen!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamsAndApples/pseuds/JamsAndApples
Summary: Loki gets talked into going on a rollercoaster after also getting talked into going to an amusement park. It doesn't really go too far in his favor.A drabble based on the second idea https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9d/75/04/9d750459b56c4bd821bdf1d90182e360.jpg in this pic, thought it may be a fun thing to do!





	

“Lokiiiiiiiiii come onnnnnnn!!! You have to get on with us! I promise that this will be the one and only rollercoaster we ask you to get on today, okay? Look, even Thor is getting on with us!” 

“Fandral! I do not care what my brother does! I refuse to get on that rollercoaster!” The raven haired teen crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his three friends that stood in front of him with puppy dog eyes on their faces while the one girl of their group stood to the side trying to console his brother who seemed to be both excited and terrified about going on this ride. 

“Awww come on, pleeeaaasee! I swear you can pick at least three of the next rides after this! And we’ll get you any prizes or snacks that you want!” 

“Thor would do that anyway.” 

“Loki!!” 

Loki huffed and turned away from the three with his arms folded over his chest before Sif walked over and laid her hand on his shoulder, “Loki come on, it’ll be fun and if you get on you know Thor would do even more for you today, you know how much having fun with you today means for him. This is the first time you’ve visited in three months, the least you could do is go on a ride with him. He’s terrified of it-” 

“But he loves a challenge, something _I_  do not.” 

“True, but that’s not the point. It would make him really happy if you joined us. You don’t even need to sit with us, you can sit with someone else if you want and you don’t even need to sit in the front, you can get on in the middle or something.” She looked up at him with a soft expression as she nodded her head toward Thor how was bouncing from fear and excitement all at once. Loki let out a sigh and nodded his head reluctantly. “Fine, but no more. AND I get to pick our next  _ four _  rides.” 

“DEAL!” Fandral and the other two cheered while Thor didn’t actually notice until Loki tapped his shoulder. “Cheers! Brother I am very sorry for them forcing you on but I am sure it will be fun!” 

“Of course, I only refused because you were so obviously scared of it. Sissy.” Loki rolled his eyes at the way Thor hugged him tightly, engulfing him in his large arms and only laughed at the insult as they followed after Fandral and got into line. Like an idiot, Loki stood closer to the front with Thor, trying to listen to the conversation of the people in front of him. Maybe if he spent the small wait time eavesdropping on others he’d be able to calm down enough to not break into tears when getting on the ride. Well- not that he’d cry anyway… Loki wasn’t afraid of such a silly ride. I mean, it only went like, 200 ft in the air and dropped about the same distance, and it’s not like it went 100 miles per hour.. No way would Loki be scared of such a thing.. 

Except he was 100% terrified and suddenly regretted coming home for the summer. 

“Tony, Tony, Tony! Are you ready for this?!” 

“Yeah!! I’m so ready for this!! I heard it’s the best one in the park!!” A short brunette excitedly spoke up to a slightly taller sandy-haired teen, both of their faces alight with joy about getting on this death trap. There was a redhead beside them that stood closer to the blond who seemed mostly uninterested with what she was about to go on, though at the same time there was a small smile on her face so perhaps she found it enjoyable- she really reminded Loki of Sif. 

“Come on guys calm down, they’re gonna kick you out with how much you two are jumping around.” Her tone was teasing yet stern, enough to make them relax a bit- kind of- 

“Oh come on! You know you’re just as excited to get on as us!” The brunette, apparently called Tony as Loki just put together, snickered as he looked over at the girl. The sandy one was about to add to it but was cut off by whoever was in control of the ride which was now starting to usher them in. 

“Are you sure-” “Keep it moving Loki.” Sif almost hissed as she shoved Loki forward, blocking his escape route. Loki glared back at her as he was forced forward on shaky legs. The redhead and blond had taken the front seats, leaving Tony in the second row on his own. Loki would have left him there on his own if the ride person hadn’t forced him into it, saying something along the lines of “Sorry kid, can’t leave any seats open.” “B-But-” Loki looked at them and then to Sif and Thor- who were oblivious- with wide eyes at the person locked him and Tony into their seats. There was no going back and Loki was seriously about to cry.  Fandral and one of the others took the seats behind Loki, then it was Sif and Thor and finally a stranger with their other friend. Behind them were a bunch of other strangers that Loki honestly didn’t care about. 

With a  _ clack clack  _ the ride started to move and Loki responded with a small squeak that he prayed Fandral didn’t hear, otherwise he would never live it down. The blond in front of him was cheering and whooping in excitement while Tony joined in for some, putting his hands up for a moment before dropping them down and looking around with a big grin on his face. Loki on the other hand was gripping onto the safety bar in front of them for dear life as the carts continued to move upward. 

“Hey..” A softer toned voice spoke beside Loki, making him jump before he looked over in fear at the brunette who had ditched the stupid grin from earlier and was now looking slightly concerned. “I couldn’t help but notice that you look like you were about to start crying. Do you want to hold my hand or something?” Tony rose a brow and actually seemed to care which was honestly all Loki needed to quickly shuffle closer, making sure his longer legs still fit properly enough for them both to be comfortable and practically bury himself into Tony’s side while still holding onto the bar with a death grip. They were moments from rolling down the steep drop now and Tony let out a small chuckle as he grabbed onto one of Loki’s hands while not forcing him to release the bar and allowed Loki to hide as much as he could into his side. A few minutes later the ride was over and Loki surprisingly managed to not start sobbing in fear on the ride, though that was probably because Tony had managed to actually make him enjoy it. The brunette had lifted both of his arms and one of Loki’s while also gently convincing Loki to open his eyes and take peeks as they zoomed along the tracks. At the end, Loki even cracked a smile, though that may have been because they were starting to slow down. After it stopped, the bars lifted and Loki got out with shaky legs and followed his friends out, sparing a small glance at Tony who was grinning ear to ear at his own friends as they laughed and spoke about the ride. Loki let out a sigh of relief when Fandral didn’t seem to notice or mention anything about his reaction, only talking about his own and how he had heard Sif screaming, making their little group laugh while Loki did his best to make his body relax and stop all of its shaking. 

“Brother! Did you enjoy the ride? It was very frightening at first, but I think it was quite enjoyable!!” Thor smiled brightly at his younger brother who rubbed his arm and shrugged his shoulders. “I gu-” He started to respond before Tony came out of nowhere, grabbing Loki’s sides and poking his head out from behind him with that stupid grin from before and a bubbly giggle, “Yeah he did! You should have seen him! He was so scared but then he totally started laughing and enjoying it! He even peeked out at times!” Loki looked down at the other with a glare that would have made even Thor shy away, but Tony couldn’t be more oblivious even if he tried- which he wasn’t. “The name's Tony by the way. Tony Stark! We should go on some more rides together! Come on, it’ll be fun!” The brunette then grabbed Loki’s hand, looked up at a nodding and excited Thor, turned and then started dragging a shocked and embarrassed Loki behind him while the redhead and blond looked at their friend in confusion for a moment before the blond joined Thor in following after Tony. The others would follow suit moments after. 

 

“And that’s how we met!” Tony giggled that same bubbly giggle from earlier in the day as he looked over at this taller, buffer blond Loki learned was named Steve, as they stood in the parking lot with the redhead and blonde from earlier whose names were Natasha and Clint. Thor was there grinning brightly behind them while Sif led Fandral and the others back to their car. Loki honestly couldn’t help but grin at the confusion on Steve’s face because honestly he was just as confused how he ended up here a couple hours after nearly breaking into a terrified sob on a ride. Maybe he didn’t regret coming this summer after all.


End file.
